


Ushi-Oni vs Minotaur: The Gladiators

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Your fetish for watching muscular women in a mud-pit goes to a head.





	

On request by Spazerz.

well how does this sound?

A Ushi oni vs Minotaur mud-fight(is that what peeps call it?)

 

Fetishes: Muscular women, female bodybuilders, fbb, mud-wrestling, WAM, wet and messy  
Tags: Ushi-oni, minotaur, mamono, monster girl, nonhuman, sports, gladiators

 

You eagerly click the ‘Buy ticket’ button on the website. The resulting ping confirms your order, and a screen appears asking your email for your ticket.

You quickly type in your ID and press ‘Send’.

A few minutes later, there's another ping in your inbox. You open your email and read the newest one. It confirms your ticket for the upcoming Mud Gladiators show.

You whoop and leap from your chair, doing cartwheels all around the room, then grabbing the action figure of G. I. Joe you own and dancing around with it held in both hands.

You have a fetish for dirt which has to be scratched. As in, wrestling in the dirt. This show is the opportunity of a lifetime to watch two chicks wrestle. You can't wait for tomorrow.

You also happened to have a special liking for muscular women. It's been a couple of years since the mamono invasion, where all kinds of cross-bred woman and animals appeared from a mysterious portal which opened up above your town. These monster women dropped out of it by the hundreds, but didn't attack or hurt anyone – much. Some of the aggressive ones hunted down men, whom they claimed to need for ‘spirit energy’. Sex was the way they received their life-force. Some of the monster women were very gentle and understanding, and never tried to assault or take away men. They were surprisingly persuasive and seductive, and managed to find a man who swore to stay by their side forever within hours or minutes of their rather tame ‘invasion’.The mamono had no trouble living anywhere, and with their strength and speed, houses could be set up in a matter of minutes. It took a few hours for a brick-and-mortar home, but mamono were quick enough to mitigate the time normally taken for construction.

You'd seen plenty of shapes and sizes of women, but the ones who were tall and powerful, with a bulky build, stirred your loins the most. The amazonesses, minotaurs, ushi-onis, ogres, red onis, blue onis, and other muscle chicks. You'd love to have one of those for a girlfriend. Right now you were a little nervous to interact with them because of uncertainty and shyness, although your friends who did have similar significant others said they belied their appearance – unless it was in bed. They were aggressive and extremely lustful, being able to wring multiple orgasms out of their chosen mate, and yet they were very loving and gentle otherwise. They'd massage you, bring you breakfast in bed, feed you with their own hands – which usually led to more sex with gentle cuddling afterwards. There was no doubt they'd be ideal girlfriends to have, but getting one with how shy you were was another story entirely. 

There might be time for that tomorrow, though.

You woke up to a bright, sunny morning. Blinking in the bright light, you yawned, stretched, and grabbed your phone from the bedside table. 

Oh. Of course, it's Mud Wrestling Day. You leap out of bed and throw open the curtains. Good, it's bright. A good day to observe every muscle on the women who will be sparring.

You hurry into the bathroom to brush and floss your teeth. As you scrub your chompers and tongue, you wonder who'd be wrestling. Maybe a beautifully sculpted, green ogre. Or a minotaur ripping off her top to show that bulging six-pack before swinging her axe in a perfect circle ...

Your fantasies continue as you hop in the shower and scrub yourself down. The show will start in an hour, and you need to be there fifteen minutes beforehand. You scrub your cock with the soap, though it's having unexpected results. You feel a swollen hard-on growing in your hand, right there in the shower as you fantasise about being in the mud, wrestling a red oni. You stroke yourself up and down as you think of her grabbing you in her powerful hands and lifting you up. Your fingers smear your precum around the head of your shaft when you think of her holding you to her enormous chest, the projections squishing into your own. You groan softly as you masturbate to the thought of her slamming you into the mud, her tits slamming down on your face and suffocating you a little. Jerking off as hard as you can, you let out a particularly intense moan and shoot your load down the drain, the thought of the red oni slipping her top off and throwing it into the pit while forcing your head into her boobies, your tongue licking around her hard little nubs and your hands squeezing and kneading that doughy ass. You grunt and gasp as your quick orgasm fades, your thoughts delving into more stimulating situations when she fucks you into the mud and guides your hands to rubbing and squeezing all over her huge ass, perhaps even slipping a finger inside to see how tight her little pucker would be –

You almost fall out of the bathtub on seeing the time from your phone, saddled up in a protective case against the wall, playing Shape of You. There's a fucking half-hour left until showtime, and you'll be beating something other than your meat if you don't get there.

Leaping out of the bathtub to land on the floor, you wipe yourself down at warp speed, then rush out to put on some clothes. You take out your best-T-shirt and jeans and throw them on, grab your keys, and almost break the door down as you dash out.

You drive to the Mud Gladiators Amphitheatre, dodging traffic and taking all the shortcuts you know. You skid to a halt outside the doors and run to them. Thirteen minutes.

Seems almost everyone's found their way in. Horny pervs. Oh well, you'll be joining the club. 

The doors are flanked by a red and blue oni. They check the tickets of a guy with his shirohebi girlfriend, and nod. He walks in with his girlfriend having her tail wrapped around his arm all the while, throwing him annoyed looks.

You roll your eyes and groan. Women don't change after all, even when they're anthromorphs or even xenomorphs. Huh.

You approach the door, slipping your hand into your pocket and feeling a slip of paper inside it. Good.

‘'Lo, cute thing, ya got yer ticket?’ asks the red oni.

You nod and hand over the slip of paper.

The red oni takes it, looks it over and clicks her tongue. ‘Ah, big sis, ya mind takin' a look? The ticket seems jumbled.’

The blue oni takes it out of her sister's hand and stares it it. ‘Um ...’

‘What? I gotta give my licence too?’ you joke.

‘Sweetie, this isn't your ticket.’ The blue oni hands you the slip.

You take it, bewildered. A blush several degrees hotter than the sun fills your face. You handed over a bit of scrap paper you used for your last college exam.

You look up. The red oni is chuckling a little, while the blue one has a slightly embarrassed smile on her face.

‘Sorry,’ you sigh. ‘I just put these on, I must've thought the tickets were here. Hang on ...’

You think hard. Surely the ticket didn't stay in an old pair of jeans which should now be spinning in the washer? No, you knew you'd toss them like that and kept them elsewhere.

Oh. That's it.

You turn around and sprint back to your car, throw open the door, and rummage through the glove compartment. There they are. You hurry back and hand over the ticket.

‘Oh, good, darlin', we thought we'd have to take ya away to the back and have our way with ya,’ grins the red oni. ‘Anyway, yer cleared to pass. Have fun!’

You walk into the amphi as both onis slap your ass hard. You almost fly inside as they slam the door.

Ouch.

You find your seat after some confusion where a dark elf was sitting where you should be, and offering to let you sit in her lap and cuddle. She promised she wouldn't feel you up with her hands or anything, though knowing how sneaky mamono are, she'd probably feel you up with her feet, boots, gloves, or anything else. After you stuttered ‘maybe later’, she gave a disappointed ‘Ara ara’ and walked away, making sure to sway her tight rear covered in a black leather miniskirt as she went down the steps.

The gladiators are ready, much to your disappointment. Damn. You'd wanted to see oil rubbed into their ripped bodies by a team of young men or women. Still, they look pretty hot. There's a minotaur about seven feet tall, covered from head to hoof in rippling muscle, her six-pack flexing and exploding outwards. She's being confronted by an ushi-oni. Her spider half is waving its legs around in excitement. Her torso is magnificent. Her breasts are the size of watermelons, her biceps are absolutely huge, better than the Undertaker's or Mark Henry, and the solid, powerful abdominal muscles are as clearly defined as paper calligraphy. Her solid eight-pack looks harder than a brick wall.

‘All right,’ yells a voice, echoing through the stadium. ‘FIGHT!’

You look around for the source of such an enormous voice. Meanwhile, the minotaur and ushi-oni charge each other in the mud pit.

The minotaur swings her axe at the ushi-oni's head, who lowers her head and intercepts it with her horns, blocking it cold. She sweeps a long, thin spider leg and knocks the minotaur's hooves out from beneath her. The minotaur's legs fly out from underneath her, and she lands in the mud with a splat. The ushi-oni is on her instantly, scuttling over and slamming her arachnid body on the minotaur's legs. She grabs the minotaur's hands with her own, interlocking their fingers together, and starts pushing the now very dirty minotaur down into the dirt.

The minotaur resists for a while, struggling against the ushi-oni's great strength. Her muscles bulge and strain under the ushi-oni's ripped biceps, but she's sinking down in the mud bit by bit. The ushi-oni grunts in satisfaction as she gets ready to pin down the minotaur and squeeze the life out of her (not literally, but close enough). The minotaur suddenly loosens her muscles and falls back into the dirt. The surprised ushi-oni falls forward as the minotaur slides out from under her and leaps on her back. She slams her elbows into the ushi's back and starts shoving her face into the mud. 

The ushi hardens her back muscles and struggles to hold her own against the minotaur's onslaught, but it's really tough to stop someone attacking from behind. She groans and grunts in frustration and pain as the minotaur triumphantly shoves her head down towards the mud.

At the last possible moment, the ushi-oni shoots out a strand of sticky webs on the minotaur's hands. The surprised minotaur loosens up for a moment, and the ushi-oni takes the chance to fling her up in the air by her hands and slam her into the mud. The minotaur raises her head, spluttering and angry, but now the ushi-oni takes charge of the match by placing her spider half directly above mino-chan's butt and sitting down on her. Gasping, the minotaur slips into the mud again and hits it facefirst. The ushi-oni grabs her head in a full nelson with her hands behind her head and starts slamming her face into it.

The minotaur struggles and tries to kick with her hooves, but she's being pinned down very tightly by the ushi's arachnid portion. She spits out some mud and tries to slam her head backwards into ushi's jaw, but the ushi's bulging 30" biceps are enough to stop a sword coming at her. She throws her head backwards to minimise the impact and strains against the minotaur's head and explosive neck muscles, finally gaining the upper hand and slamming her face back into the dirt.

Two minutes later, mino-chan looks like she took a bath in chocolate ready to be licked off. Very dirty chocolate. The ushi is about to slam her whole body into the mud for the nth time, when the minotaur taps out by slapping her muddly hand against ushi's forearm. The ushi-oni drops her challenger and lets out a victory roar as the whole stadium erupts around her.

You jump up and down in the bleachers, cheering madly for ushi-chan. This one is particularly cute, and you're looking forward to saying hi to her and then waiting for the next match. Maybe they'll have a red and blue oni next, where the blue oni wins due to her superior skill, or an ogre versus an amazoness. The amazoness slipping and sliding in mud as she uses the broad hilt of her sword to smack the ogre's ass would be really hot. Or a jinko.

You hop down to the challengers as the rest of the stadium walks out, talking excitedly about what a short and rather one-sided match it was. You leap over the fence and approach them.

‘Ohayou,’ you say. ‘Awesome match, girls, I loved watching you roll around in the mud to get dow and dirty.’

‘Huh,’ says the minotaur. ‘We weren't rolling around, we just had a couple of blows before I lost.’

‘Awwww, come on,’ slurs the ushi, the words rolling around her throat. ‘You almost got away except for my webbing. That was the advantage I had.’

You chuckle. ‘Losing or winning doesn't count, only playing the game.’

‘Catchy,’ they both reply in unison.

You laugh and squeeze the ushi's bicep. ‘Sorry, but after today, I wanted to wrestle with you just this once.’

The minotaur and ushi give each other sly grins, and look back at you.

‘Perhaps you can,’ grins the minotaur.

Before you know it, you're flying through the air with some threads attached to you. You throw out your hands and avoid getting a faceful of mud, but you're now in the icky mud pit. Ewwwwww.

‘W-W-W-W-What's this??!!!’ you sputter. ‘Let me go, I didn't mean right here – MMMMPHHHH!!!!’

The ushi and minotaur pounce on you, bringing your face close to the mud. You don't see them, but you feel their devious grins burning a hole in you.

‘Surrender yet?’ asks the ushi?

‘No!’ you snap. ‘I don't want this, please let me go!’

‘Admit defeat,’ demands the minotaur, spanking your ass.

‘Or ...’ growls the ushi, and the both take turns hitting one of your ass cheeks at a given moment. Given their strength and the determination to punish you, your butt is sore in half a minute. You groan as the minotaur spanks you yet again, the ushi's hand following right after it. They could spank you to death if they wanted.

‘All right, all right!’ you gasp. ‘You win, you win, you can take me anyway you want.’

The minotaur and ushi stop spanking you abruptly, and lift you up and raise you.

‘Really?’ asks mino-chan.

‘’Who cares? 'Kay,’ says the ushi. ‘Now that we've got a toy, let's use him.’

Taking care not to drop you into the mud pit, they lift you up and hoist you over their shoulders, ignoring your pleas to rest and sleep, and perhaps buy them a mud pit of their own. They squish out of the pit and head to the showers, most likey to get you clean and then rape you, judging by how ushi is caressing your chest and mino-chan is fondling your growing member.

‘I had another mud show I wated to see!’ you plead.

‘Sure, we'll put up another one for you, and I'll even lose again,’ says the minotaur. ‘Right now, you're the one who'll dirty us and make us scream.’

Damn monster girls. You were doomed to sleep with them and any other monster girl who walked into the shower, and there was no mitigating this.

Guess you can't even get that ticket's refund. Fifteen dollars was well spent on mud love, just not used the right way.


End file.
